A Bludger to the Head
by wonderwall05
Summary: If she had known that all it would have taken was a Bludger to the head, she would have done it a long time ago


Katie Bell was flying around the Quidditch pitch trying to keep her eyes off of a certain Scottish captain, and she was failing. Thankfully he was completely oblivious to her attention. Boy would that be awkward if he looked over to see her staring at him. Katie took a deep breath before spinning around quickly and speeding towards the opposite side of the field deftly catching the Quaffle that was thrown to her. Tucking it underneath her arm she bent over her broom, she could feel the stupid grin on her face. Glancing to her left she could see Angela keeping pace her face a more serious mask of concentration.

" Ang!" She called throwing the Quaffle a second after and Angela caught it shooting towards goal and scoring it.

" Good job Katie!" She heard Oliver call and she fought to control her blush. "We need those quick paces during games, keep working." Katie sighed turning to see Angela giving her pitying look.

" O shut up, I'm fine." She said placing a convincing grin on her face.

" You sure." Alicia said softly coming up beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" Yeah, yeah you two are so sappy." Katie said laughing and pulling out of Alicia's grasp, they gave each other a look but shrugged. Katie started to speed away.

" Katie." Angela yelled throwing the Quaffle and Katie twisted around catching it before rocketing off towards the other end. The wind whipped her face as she flew towards the opposite hoops where Oliver was guarding. Katie watched as he finished talking to Harry and saw her hurtling towards him, a grin formed on his face, as he took up position ready to block her shots.

" Fake right, but shoot always gets him." She muttered before allowing herself to grin, she was ten feet away from him when she faked to the right and sure enough he dived to the left leaving her a clear shot to the right hoop, she laughed lightly at the disgruntled look on his face. She flew closer knowing she looked smug.

" Lucky I'm on your team Oliver." She said.

" And why is that?" He asked smiling at her.

" Because I know your weaknesses." She replied grinning slyly.

" What exactly are my weaknesses?" He asked flying closer to her that happy twinkle in his chocolatey eyes. Katie had to resist gulping and blushing.

" Tsk tsk Oliver." She teased. " You're going to have to do better than that." She edged backwards slightly, he sighed his head dropping down. Slowly he peeked up at her through his hair his face downcast, a pout forming on his lips.

" Not happening." She said forcing herself not to sound all breathy, even though he looked so cute right then and she was sure he could get anything out of her. He opened his mouth to say something but she just winked turning around quickly and speeding away '_Running away.'_ Her mind corrected and she suppressed a groan of frustration. She wasn't paying attention, and because of that she didn't hear the shout, but she did feel the Bludger connect with the back of her head before she blacked out.

" Katie? Katie?" She heard someone calling.

" Is she alright?" Someone screeched that was definitely Alicia.

" Give her some room you guys." O god why did Oliver have to be here. She felt herself being lifted up and she couldn't suppress the groan. Now she was swaying slightly as the person carried her away.

" Get back to practice you guys." Oliver called but Katie kept her eyes closed. She knew they had entered the locker room when the sun stopped beating down on her face. Oliver gently placed her on one of the benches, standing above her for a moment; she almost flinched when his fingers brushed across her face.

" Katie?" He whispered and there was a rustle of fabric as he kneeled beside her.

" Are you okay?" He whispered again his fingers reaching up to push the hair out of her face. All she could do was groan and slowly try to open her eyes.

" Hey." Oliver said leaning over her slightly.

" Hey." She said forcing her hands not to reach up and pull him down for a kiss.

" How you doing?" He asked his face concerned.

" Okay I think." She said reaching behind her head to feel the bump, wincing as it throbbed.

" Are you sure?" He asked.

" Yea." She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as the locker room spun. "Wow."

" Take it easy." Oliver said steadying her. " I'll get you some water." Oliver walked off and Katie didn't even bother to hide her ogling, but she was careful to only look at his face when he returned. " Here." He said passing her the water bottle. " Drink it slowly." He warned.

" Yes mother." She muttered catching the grin on his face. She sipped at the water slowly and realized how thirsty she was.

" Slow down." He said taking the bottle from her but he was grinning. She touched the massive bump at the back of her head and groaned again.

" God you could've warned me about that Bludger." She said.

" I was yelling at the top of my lungs but you were oblivious." Oliver said still grinning.

" Sure, I am never oblivious." This caused Oliver to snort.

" Okay maybe sometimes." She admitted.

" What were you thinking about?" He asked.

" Err nothing." She said looking away from him.

" Oh I'm quite sure it was not nothing." He said.

" Well, your wrong." She mumbled picking at the bench.

" Don't be that way Kates." He said his finger sliding underneath her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

" Yeah what are you going to do about it?" She shot back trying to keep from melting into a puddle. Oliver didn't reply, he only looked at her his face confused. They sat there not moving staring into each other's eyes and Katie's heart started to beat faster. _'Shit.'_ She thought. _' Does he know?'_ His beautiful brown eyes bore into her and her breathing became erratic.

" Oliver?" She whispered and he seemed to break out of a trance. " Are you ok.." She tried to say but was stopped by the fact that his face was inching closer. She swallowed nervously. " Oliver?" She whispered again.

" Shhh," Was his only reply. His face was a mere inch away when he paused as if asking her for permission before he gently pressed his lips against her. She gasped as a shock wave passed through her body and her arms took on a life of their own as they wrapped around his neck drawing him closer but he didn't resist. His arm slid around her waist and she was pressed against his body.

His tongue parted her lips almost hesitatingly and she obliged. Her heart was racing it was better than she could ever have wished for. Oliver kissed her passionately his other hand sliding up to hold her neck lightly and she felt shivers run through her body.

Katie's hands slid to Oliver's shoulders and began to push of his Quidditch robes insistently and he let go of her moment to allow them to fall off of him onto the floor. Once again his arms wrapped around Katie's waist crushing her to him.

Her hands slid down his chest yanking his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. He didn't stop kissing her as he laughed and Katie grinned as she pulled the shirt up making him let go of her so she could get it over his head. She leaned back slightly to take in the sight of him. His chest was hard and muscled from countless hours of Quidditch practice, and his skin glistened with sweat. She wasn't paying attention to his hands, which had reached up and slid her robe from her shoulders and she mechanically lifted her arms to let it fall to the ground.

He tugged her arm lightly and her head snapped up to see him grinning at her and he leaned forward kissing her lips lightly, before biting down on her lower lip she let out a light moan and he pulled her to him again. Their kisses became more intense and suddenly Oliver groaned and stood pulling Katie with him, he pushed her backwards lightly his hand reaching up to cradle her head as he pushed her against the lockers.

Oliver pressed against her grinding his hips into hers and she moaned again, his free hand slid up her side until it rested in the middle of her back and he pulled her even closer to him. He let of go of her lips for a moment and just looked at her flushed face and red lips.

" Gods I've wanted to do that for so long." He said.

" You did?" Katie asked grinning shyly.

" More than you could ever believe." He whispered a grin starting to form on his face.

" Oh I think I understand." She said and he leaned his head down to kiss her neck sucking at it slowly and she laughed her eyes closing.

They had just started kissing again when they heard laughter coming from the hallway that led to the pitch. Oliver cursed before kissing her one last time and sprinting for the showers.

Katie ran to the bench quickly pulling on her robe and lying down trying to look like she had been resting instead of passionately snogging her captain. That thought made her grin and she had to fight down the giggles that threatened to escape.

" Hey Katie you okay?" She heard Angelina say and she opened her eyes to see her two friends looking down at her.

" Fabulous." She said trying to sound sarcastic.

" I knew a Bludger couldn't break through that hard head of yours." Fred said grinning at her and Katie replied with a rude gesture.

" Don't bother Bells it's your fault that the Bludger hit her anyways." George said poking his twin hard in the side.

" Hey don't tell her! I want to live!" He said pretending to cower.

" Haha very funny you guys." She muttered but she was smiling. The twins grinned and left to get changed.

" Where's Oliver?" Alicia asked.

" Er…. in the shower I think." Katie said averting her eyes.

" You think he's in the shower?" Alicia asked.

" Um…yeah?" Katie replied still looking away and she didn't notice the look the two girls shared.

" Okay what happened?" Angelina asked.

" What nothing happened!" Katie replied too quickly and Angelina only raised an eyebrow.

" Don't lie." Alicia said.

" God how did you know? Are you psychic?" Katie muttered and didn't like the grin Angelina had on her face.

" No."

" Then how did you know?"

" O you mean besides the huge hickey on your neck?" Angelina questioned innocently. Katie gasped and her hands went to the spot on her neck covering it as she blushed violently.

" Oops." Alicia said grinning before breaking into laughter.

" Well we'll be off." Angelina said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

" Wait aren't you going to shower?" Katie asked anxiously.

" No we wouldn't want to interrupt anything further." Angelina said grinning like the Cheshire cat. " George, Fred, Harry let's go raid the kitchens." She yelled waving good-bye as everyone followed her out.

Katie sat there staring open mouthed at the door her friends had exited. How had that all happened so quickly?

" I guess running to the shower didn't help at all?" Oliver said from behind her and Katie jumped slightly.

" You scared me." She whispered.

" Sorry." He said and Katie suddenly noticed the fact that the only thing Oliver was wearing was a white towel dangerously on his hips. He sat down next to her brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. " Should we pick up where we left off?" He whispered his face inching closer, and Katie laughed. " What's so funny?" He asked pouting.

" I have to take a Bludger to the head more often." She said laughing until Oliver cut it off.

A/N: not one of my best but hey not all my stories can be fabulous. Hope you liked it, if not I'm sorry.

Love always,

wonderwall


End file.
